


A perfect pupil

by tinyarmedtrex



Series: Student & Teacher [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: A slightly bolder daphne, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: What if instead of Simon telling Daphne to touch herself he offered to be there while she did?
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: Student & Teacher [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126445
Comments: 25
Kudos: 335
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	A perfect pupil

“It’s the same as when you are alone, in bed.”

Daphne raised her eyebrows. She knew this conversation was dangerous, that she shouldn’t be asking about such things but she couldn’t help it. It felt like everyone else knew and that she’d been left behind. She would be a wife soon, god willing, she deserved to know what happened in a marital bed. 

Though Simon’s reply confused her. “When I am sleeping?” She asked, sure she had misunderstood. 

Simon chuckled, shaking his head. “No, when you touch yourself.” She must have still looked confused because he dropped his voice and added, “Between your legs.”

She glanced quickly around, making sure no one was listening. It was a bright sunny day out, with many people promenading but no one was looking at them. Daphne was grateful for that, she was surely bright red. 

“I don’t- I could never-”

“You should.” 

She spared a glance at him, the heat from his eyes was nearly unbearable. Why was this man able to drive her crazy in so many ways? It wasn’t fair. 

Daphne swallowed, attempting to focus. This wasn’t about him, it was about her. A lesson that she needed to learn. 

“I wouldn’t even know where to start.” She’d never considered it, touching herself there. Maybe there were nights when she woke up from a dream, her core burning, but she never did anything consciously. 

Simon hesitated, also looking around then moved in as close as was proper. “I could show you.”

“My lord!” She cried, aghast. “No, you know that we cannot.” Though even as she said it she felt a tug in her stomach, the image of Simon’s hands on her coming unbidden to her mind. It was alarming, how tempting the thought was and that made it all the more dangerous. 

“I won’t touch you.” He continued. “But I could be there when you touched yourself. I could guide you. Would you like that?”

She dropped her head, considering the offer. If he didn’t touch her, well, that wouldn’t be so bad. Her honor would be intact. And she wanted to know what happened in the marital bed. This was the only way. Her mother was tight lipped and lord knew that her brother’s wouldn’t tell her. 

Daphne nodded. “Yes your Grace. I want you to show me.” 

That was how, many hours later, she found herself sneaking into the gardens. Already she was breaking several rules but it was safer to see Simon after dark, where people were less likely to walk in on their activities. She was wearing a thick coat over her dress, trying not to shiver from the cold, while she waited for him.

Simon arrived only minutes later, giving her that rakish grin that made her insides squirm. “Are you ready?”

“Certainly.” She smoothed down the front of her dress and stared at him, awaiting instructions like the perfect pupil that she was.

“Slide your hand under your dress and undergarments, between your legs.” 

Daphne swallowed, dropping her eyes as she listened. Her hand met the coarse hair and she paused until Simon’s voice edged her on again. “Between the folds, into yourself.”

She pushed her fingers in, unable to stop the gasp that escaped her as she did. She’d never done this and it was a strange combination of wrong but oh so right as well. 

Simon waited, letting her get used to the feeling before speaking again. “Good. Now pump them, in and out, you’ll get wet as you do it.” 

Daphne obeyed, her free hand gripping a tree as her other hand moved, searching for something she hadn’t even known existed until now. 

“You can add another finger too, if you want.” 

She spared a glance at Simon. He was standing stock still, his eyes on the ground, but the bulge in his pants betrayed his own interest. She knew well enough what that meant.

Taking a fortifying breath she said, “You may touch yourself too, my lord, if you desire.”

His eyes darted to her then immediately dropped again when he saw her dress hiked up, her thigh exposed. “This isn’t for me.” 

Daphne added a second finger, gasping again as she did. She felt herself growing wet, an ache was building in her stomach. “Maybe not but-” She stopped. She couldn’t very well say that it was for her, that she longed to know what he looked like under his breeches.

“It’s for the lesson.” She finally said, raising her eyes to meet his and ignoring all else. “For my marital bed.” 

He hesitated only one more moment before undoing the ties and pulling himself out. Daphne stared. She’d never seen a man before. Simon was long and hard, his skin a different shade. She longed to touch it, to run her fingers along his length. 

“And that- it will go-”

He nodded. “Inside you, yes.” He stroked himself, his hand pulling back some of the skin. “Like your fingers are now.”

In her astonishment she’d forgotten to continue moving them. The two paled in comparison to what she saw in front of her. She understood now, why people kept it a secret. If she could feel Simon, have him in her, she would likely never get anything else done. 

Daphne added a third finger, trying to imagine what it would be like if it was him. She could hear Simon’s grunts as he touched himself and added her own keening noises. She was close to what she wasn’t sure but her hand was moving faster now, seeking some resolution.

“Move your thumb up your fold until you find a small bundle of nerves. Press it.” His voice was raw and husky. She obeyed without question, gasping as she found the spot. 

“Will my husband touch me there?” She asked, experimenting with the pressure. 

“Only if he is wise. Some men ignore it or have never heard of it.”

Daphne prayed that her future husband knew of it because touching it filled her with something new. She felt like there was a weight in her stomach, ready to drop out at any second. 

Across from her Simon gasped and she spared a glance, seeing that his hand was moving faster and that his length had grown even more. Her eyes darted to his face, finding that he was watching her with dark eyes, his lips parted as he panted. His expression was beautiful, full of want and desire. 

It tipped her over an edge that she hadn't’ even been aware of. Her fingers moved once more, curling inside of herself as something broke. A sensation washed over her, making her cry out as her knees knocked together. 

She was left tired and panting. It took her several seconds to recover and then she looked at Simon. He had turned partially away, his hand moving quicker as he too gasped, liquid spurting out of his length. She watched as he doubled over, gasping as she had. He stayed that way for several seconds and Daphne was beginning to worry that he was hurt when he finally straightened again, wiping his hand on the grass and putting himself away. Daphne righted her own outfit, still uneasy on her feet.

“That is what it will be like.” She said, almost more to herself. “When I am married.”

“In a comfortable bed and with your loving husband.” Simon added, looking at her. “He should make you feel like that. Better even.”

Daphne could think of only one man who had ever made her feel like that. “Simon, maybe-”

He reached out, adjusting her hair. “I’ll leave first. You’re still flush, You should wait a few minutes before returning inside.” 

She nodded, swallowing back whatever words had been bubbling up. He was several steps away before she spoke. 

“Thank you for the lesson. You are a most gracious teacher.” 

He turned to her, eyes drifting over her before nodding. “And you are a very eager student. Goodbye m’lady.”

“Goodbye m’lord.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized this isn't accurate and that Daphne is far too perfect to do this but I couldn't get the idea out of my head so here it is :P


End file.
